Plead Innocent
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Set durning the Witch Trials of Salem. Harry is 8 years old when his parents leave him, fake his death, and tell him to live with Sirius for awhile. Meanwhile, withcraft suspicions are ^ and L. Voldemort will expose all the wizarding world if he continues


Hello readers, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I got the idea for it while I was on vacation. I hope you like it. By the way, I have included historical content, but this fic is pure fiction. Thank you and please leave a review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, I wish I did that I do, but I don't.  
  
Plead Innocent   
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 1: Escape And Survive   
  
The Year: 1691 – The Year Before the Witch Hysteria of 1692. - Location: Salem, Massachusetts.  
  
"But James, what about Harry?" Lily looked from her son to her husband with teary eyes.  
  
"He can't come Lily. I'm sorry." Lily began to sob. "He'll understand when he gets older." He wrapped his arm protectively around his wife. He looked down at his eight year old son. "Escape and survive Harry. We'll meet you in the small town of Beverly. We'll have changed our names and have become restaurant owners in the town. Our new names are Lydia and Joseph. Find us when you escape."   
  
"I don't want to lose you daddy, or mummy.!!" He clung to his mother's skirt. "I don't want to be left alone."  
  
"You won't be alone. Sirius, my good friend will watch over you."  
  
"These times are getting very dangerous for us right now in Salem." His mother interjected. "We're going to make a good name for ourselves in the next town and become secure in our well being."  
  
"That scar on your forehead is a reminder that if we stay, Lord Voldemort will expose us and the whole wizarding world."  
  
Just then loud noises could be heard outside their small cottage house. It was the middle of the night, and the voices were drawing closer. The villagers were carrying torches and farm tools. Their guiding fires burning bright against the navy blue sky.  
  
"Hurry Lily we must go now."  
  
She looked down at her son whose eyes were full of fright. His grip on her skirts had increased in strength. She looked lovingly down at him while holding onto his shoulders. "You must live. Take your wand, robe, invisibility cloak, and Hedwig to Sirius' hut by the Wharf. Live with him for awhile. He will protect you. Send us updates on the happenings in Salem via Owl Post. Send us mail only at night. We will work at getting us passage to England. Now go! Slip out the back door. And remember! Always go to church on Sunday and Never! Never use magic in front of the muggles, especially now. If anyone asks, Sirius is your uncle and your staying with him because your parents died. That will keep the villagers less suspicious of you." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then shoved him away from her body.  
  
"No! I don't want to leave you!!" He started to run back towards his mother.   
  
She shook her head. "No! Leave. Live. We will meet again." She smiled.  
  
Harry turned to his father. "I don't want to leave you." Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Aye son, and I don't want to leave you either. Alas, we must. We will seen you again. I promise. Now run."  
  
Harry ran out the back door and slipped into the night. "Merry meet Merry part, till we Merry meet again Harry, my son." Her mother whispered.  
  
Just then the door to their house was ripped down and angry villagers stormed into the house. The villager judge walked up to James and eyed the room carefully before meeting James' gaze.   
  
"We have suspicion that your son is under the influence of witchcraft. I have here.." He took out a scroll of parchment. "...your son's warrant of arrest."  
  
"My son's...." Lily almost fainted. She thought for sure that it was she that would get the arrest, not Harry.   
  
"My son is no longer with us." James glared at the Judge.   
  
"And what do you mean by that?" James pointed to a small black veil that was draped over the doorway, signifying that there was a death in the family. "Oh, I am dreadfully sorry good sir."  
  
James held Lily in his arms and gave her a squeeze to let her know to trust his plans. "Your mentioning of my recently demised son is not what my wife needs to hear right now."  
  
"Aye,...sorry about the intrusion, good sir Potter. I'll have someone fix that for you.." He was cut off by James.  
  
"There will be no need. We are moving out of town. To my mother in-law's. My wife needs time to recuperate." The judge nodded understandingly and moved his men out. In a few minuets all the villagers were gone from their property.   
  
"James, why did you say that?"  
  
"It makes a good cover story. They think Harry is dead, so they won't look for him. We have a legitimate reason for moving out of town now. We won't bring notice to ourselves."  
  
"But Harry doesn't know to fake his death. Meaning to go unseen. What if someone sees him?"  
  
"No need to worry Lily dear, I'll owl Sirius tonight and let him know to tell Harry. All will be fine."   
  
Little did James and Lily know that they're true intentions had been overheard by one of the villagers and that they're plans wouldn't go as smoothly as they thought they would.   
  
The night was cold and dark with only a yellow crescent moon to illuminate the cloudy night sky. Harry ran through the woods as fast as he could, while carrying all he needed. He just needed to reach the Wharf and Sirius, then he'd be safe, like his parents told him he would.  
  
He heard sporadic rustling in the bushes which made him increase his speed. Something was following him and he had to lose it. However, it wasn't a something, but a somethings. The sounds of many feet following him could be heard. Twigs and branches snapping under their weight.   
  
Harry came to a clearing in the forest, a perfect place for his pursuers to attack him. His heart was racing, his blood pounding in his ears, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. He gripped his wooden wand tighter in his taut small fist.   
  
Just then a giant black dog-like animal, or it could have been a wolf, flew over Harry's head. Its fangs were barred and its claws sharp. Foam was forming at the mouth and its eyes were wild, yet somewhat familiar. Harry stared into those eyes and thought that they belonged to someone he knew. Then as he was gazing, the black dog winked at him and then turned back towards the bushes.  
  
I know that was short. It was more like an intro. I will make the next chapt. Longer. Just please review and tell me what you think. Please. Thank you. 


End file.
